


Napping

by orphan_account



Series: Neko Oneshots [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bisexual Saihara Shuichi, Boyfriends, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dating, Gay Oma Kokichi, M/M, Neko Saihara Shuichi, Sleepy Cuddles, Tired Saihara Shuichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Its a hot summer day and Shuichi is sleeping on the couch. Kokichi comes and notices Shuichi Isn't greeting him like he normally would
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Neko Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849447
Kudos: 94





	Napping

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this story is EXTREMELY similar to the oumota one. I did that for a reason- Mainly because I'm an uncreative person <3
> 
> Sorry if some spelling is messed up. I made this in less than an hour at 3 am

Shuichi had been laying down on the coach of his shared home with his boyfriend. It was a very hot day and Shuichi let out a low sound as he rolled a bit on the couch. His tail moved a bit before his ears twitched and he let out a small sigh. The heat was starting to get to him, making him extremely tired. He curled up onto the couch, his tail hanging off the edge as he slowly drifted to sleep.

A few hours later Kokichi had just come home from his shift at work. He was tired and all he wanted to do was rest, stepping in through the door he could tell something was off. Normally his boyfriend would come running up to him or at least say something, but it was extremely odd for nothing to happen.

Today was hotter than usual, normally it isn’t this bad.  _ Maybe he’s just doing something _ Kokichi thinks to himself as he puts his stuff down on a nearby counter and walks around a bit before ending up in the living room. He was a big worried as he hadn’t seen Shuichi in his usual spots, He moves closer to the couch before noticing Shuichi on there and smiles softly

He stares down at Shuich’s sleeping face, taking in how adorable he looks, he noticed Shuichi’s tail hanging off the edge, it would move every now and then but stayed relatively still. He smirked and got an idea as he moved closer to it and got on his knees. He waited a moment before grabbing onto it and pulled on it harshly

This scared Shuichi into waking up as he immediately sat up and quickly looked around before noticing Kokichi and what he was doing, his scared look turned into one of annoyance as he pulled his tail away from Kokichi’s hand. His ears twitched lightly and he let out a small huff before holding himself as he wrapped his arms around his knees

Kokichi pouted at this and sat on his butt “What’s wrong shumai?” He questioned and tilted his head at the taller male. Shuichi had been looking away from Kokichi before glancing at him. He let out a small whine before changing his position and opened his arms, wanting kokichi to come and cuddle

Kokichi giggled at this before nodding and slowly stood up, moving towards shuichi and fell into his arms. He heard shuichi let out a low purr as Kokichi snuggled into him “Probably fell asleep from the heat huh?” He asked curiously and glanced up, seeing him nod his head before laying back down, not bothering to let go of Kokichi.

Kokichi had tried to move but felt Shuichi’s grip on him tighten as his tail wrapped around him. He eventually gave up trying to escape and snuggled into Shuichi more as he felt himself getting sleepy. He felt Shuichi’s breathing slow a bit as he started to fall back asleep, the low purring sound slowly fading

“Well.. goodnight Shumai!!” He said quietly “I love you” He added and closed his eyes, he heard Shuichi make a small noise as he slowly drifted to sleep also. But before he did, he heard a something that made him smile

“I love you too kichi…”

**Author's Note:**

> Just to add a bit! Shuichi rarely talks, it makes him uncomfortable. However if he ever does speak to/near you, that means he trusts you completely


End file.
